


עד שיעלם הירח

by Areola



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Gen, M/M
Language: עברית
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:22:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26543623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Areola/pseuds/Areola
Summary: העיניים שלו הסגירו אותו לנער האחר, שפיתל אצבעות עדינות סביב חוטיי חייו ומשך ברכות. שלך. שלך. שלך... ואתה שלי. ואז סיריוס מצא את עצמו חושב – רעיון רגשני ומלנכולי, באמת, למרות שמצד שני, בני משפחת בלק תמיד נודעו ברגשנות המיותרת שלהם – שלפני שיסגור את עיניו בפעם האחרונה, מצא את עצמו יודע – שרמוס לופין יהיה הדבר הראשון והאחרון שיראה בחיים האלה. לופין, הזוי או מדומיין.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin





	עד שיעלם הירח

סיריוס ורמוס. רך-כף וירחוני. כפות רכות טופחות על אדמת היער הדשנה, טפיף-טפוף, עלים פריכים מתפצחים תחת משקלם. בעד לעלווה הסמיכה, מסתננים נתזי אור ירח. הם מרצדים בפרוותו הכסופה של הזאב, שוברים ניצוצות כחולים כשהם מאיירים את הכלב העצום כנגד האפלולית. הזאב גמיש, חזק וקל. הכלב חזק ומאסיבי. הם רצים בתיאום, נשימותיהם מתערפלות אל תוך הלילה בענן של אובך לבנבן. רצים, עד שיעלה הבוקר והירח יעלם מאחורי מסך האור הלימוני. לבדם- כשאי שם במרחק, על קו האופק שבו המראה והזכרון הופכים לישות אחת, מדלג גם אייל זהוב, גומע את המרחק בדילוגים חינניים.

אחר כך, כשהשמש נוגסת בשולי החשיכה, הוא אוחז את רמוס בזרועותיו. שפתיים רכות נסגרות סביב המילים, נעות חרש כדי להכיל משמעות ספציפית באופן שבו הן מתקמרות ונפשקות, כמו הבשר שנפער לחבוק את הלהב הננעץ בו. "אתה מבטיח-" רמוס שאל אותו, כשהשחור הפך לאפור והאפור הפך לתכלת זהובה, שהייתה ניצוצות הענבר שהסתחררו בעיני של איש הזאב. כבר לא צעיר, ועדיין יפה כל כך שסיריוס בלק רצה לבכות. "אתה מבטיח שלא תעזוב אותי יותר?"

הוא עטף את הגבר האחר בזרועותיו- ושניהם היו מגוידים לפתע, ורזים מדי. משהו בסיסי כל כך שהיה הניגוד ביניהם, נשבר, והוא מצא את עצמו נמזג לתוך לופין, נאלם בתוכו- שתיקה פתאומית של כאב מול העיניים הענקיות, הענבריות, שהבליחו בהבנה.

"אף פעם," הוא אמר, אל תוך העיקול החינני של עצם הבריח, מצמיד את שפתיו לעור החלבי שנמתח מעל הכתפיים הצנומות. "אף פעם. אתה חייב להבטיח לי," סיריוס שמע את עצמו ממלמל, לשון רושמת נתיב של רוק מהשקע החינני בבסיס הצוואר לפטמה ורודה. "רמוס-" הוא נעצר לרגע, אחרי שנעץ את שיניו בבשר הרך, "אתה חייב להבטיח לי שיותר לא תחזור על הניסיונות המטופשים האלה. אני לא אסלח לך אם תהרוג את עצמך."

"אני, סיריוס-"

"תבטיח לי לופין, אני לא משחק איתך."

ורמוס הנהן, וסיריוס לקח את היד המגוידת בידו, ונישק בזהירות את הצלקות הלבנות. חיוורון על פני חיוורון. "רמוס... לופין..." הוא הניח לאגודלו לתוות מסלול זהיר, על פני השיערות הכהות שחצו את הבטן הבהירה. "אם... תנסה... לעשות... משהו כזה..." הוא חיכך את לחיו כנגד האיבר הזקוף, מלקק את הנוזל חסר הצבע, המלוח, שבקע מראש הזין. "אני... אהרוג אותך." ואז רמוס היה בפיו, והוא הידק את לחייו סביב הבשר החם, מצליף בלשונו על הכיפה הסגלגלה. לופין התמסמס, והזין התקשח ופעם בפיו של סיריוס, וכמו פסקול עמום, הוא יכול לשמוע את אנחות העונג של רמוס שוטפות מעליו.

"יש בינינו משהו," רמוס אמר לו פעם, כשישבו על מיטת הברזל הצרה במרפאת הוגוורטס, בלילה שאחרי הירח המלא- סיריוס התגנב לפגוש את לופין, שהיה חיוור, וחבול, ומאיר- רמוס. תמיד רמוס. "יש בינינו משהו," הוא חזר ואמר, "זה שונה, אתה מבין? אנחנו כמו ניגודים נמשכים. אתה גורם לי להבין... את כל מה שהייתי יכול להיות.. את כל מה שאני בעצם. כשאני איתך אני נכון יותר. כמו שחור ולבן..." רמוס הסמיק. "אתה מבין למה אני מתכוון, נכון בלק?"

סיריוס הנהן. לרמוס היה מן כשרון כזה, להיות מסוגל להגיד מה שהוא מרגיש וחושב, כשרון שסיריוס חסר. הו, הוא ידע להתבטא בצורה סבירה, אבל לא היו לו הדימויים, הוא אף פעם לא מצא את המילים הנכונות שיתארגנו כדי להגיד בדיוק את כל הניגודים שהשתברו בתוכו. הוא לא היה אדם של מילים. וכיוון שרמוס יכול לראות בעד השתיקות- סיריוס פשוט הניד בראשו, וכל מה שהרגיש, כל המילים שסירבו להתארגן לכלל משפט קוהרנטי, נדמו להישפך בעד עיניו.

העיניים שלו הסגירו אותו לנער האחר, שפיתל אצבעות עדינות סביב חוטיי חייו ומשך ברכות. שלך. שלך. שלך... ואתה שלי. ואז סיריוס מצא את עצמו חושב – רעיון רגשני ומלנכולי, באמת, למרות שמצד שני, בני משפחת בלק תמיד נודעו ברגשנות המיותרת שלהם – שלפני שיסגור את עיניו בפעם האחרונה, מצא את עצמו יודע – שרמוס לופין יהיה הדבר הראשון והאחרון שיראה בחיים האלה. לופין, הזוי או מדומיין.

_ רמוס _ .

המחשבה הזו שבה לרדוף אותו, בתא הכלא הקטן והמעופש, התנגנה בראשו כמו מנטרה כשהסוהרסנים שלחו אצבעות דביקות וקרירות לחפון את לבו בעד לסורגים.

לופין – הנער החיוור, החולני, שמעד מתוך קרון הרכבת, בדיוק בזמן כדי להתנגש בסיריוס. ג'יימס הדביל דחף אותו, והוא כשל והתנגש בילד הרזה. "זה פוטר, האידיוט," הוא שמע את עצמו ממלמל, מעסה מרפק פגוע. "הטיפש הזה-" והוא הצביע על ג'יימס שעמד וצחקק בצד, "הוא דחף אותי."

רמוס – ילד-נער, עם שיערות כסופות שנשזרו ברעמת שיער הדבש שלו. שוכב לצד סיריוס על הדשא ובוהה בשמיים המכוכבים: "הנה, זה הכוכב שלך, בלק. כוכב הכלב-"

"כן, אני יודע. זה בערך הכוכב היחיד שאני יודע לזהות."

"אני יודע שאתה בור ועם הארץ. עכשיו שתוק ותן לי לדבר."

ירחוני – שרעד מולו, ובקש שהות, ללכת ולאסוף את חפציו, לפני שסיריוס ילך ויספר לכולם מיהו ומהו.

"אל תהיה מטומטם, לופין. אני חבר שלך."

ו-"אני מצטער, לא חשבתי, סיריוס, אני"-

"תשתוק. פשוט תשתוק."

הזאב, שהיה חינני ומרהיב עין, שגמע מרחקים בריצה קלילה והירח הכסיף את פרוותו.

פרופסור לופין, שכרך זרועות רועדות סביבו, אז, בבקתה המצווחת. בחלוק מטולא ושיער סתור, ששיניו חפרו אל תוך כתפו של סיריוס, משמיע קריאה חנוקה, שנבלעה בתוך הבשר המגויד. ולאחר מכן- עור אל עור, זין מול זין. בתוך רמוס. מעל רמוס. עם רמוס נע בתוך גופו, בקצב איטי, מייסר. כאילו שלוש-עשרה שנים לא נזלו מבין אצבעותיו והשאירו להם את כל הזמן שבעולם להגיע לאורגזמה.

רמוס – שוב רמוס, תמיד רמוס, אך ורק רמוס – שהביט בו בעיניים קרועות לרווחה. סיריוס צחק: סילון של אור אדום שניגר משרביטה של בלאטריקס פגע בחזהו, והוא הרגיש את עצמו נופל. מה יש, ירחוני? ...אתה נראה מגוחך עם ההבעה הזאת על הפנים שלך. והוא נפל ונפל ונפל, למרות שמן הסתם לא נדרשה לו יותר משנייה ליפול, והוא ידע, שאמנם, רמוס לופין יהיה האדם האחרון עליו יניח את עיניו לפני שיעצום אותן לנצח. ירחוני – לפני שהירח יעלם והזאב יחזור לשכון בגוף האדם השברירי. ו-"אל תהיה אידיוט, לופין, אתה יודע שאני תמיד אהיה שם בשבילך."


End file.
